1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to weapon accessories, and in particular, to a connecting device for connecting an accessory to a weapon (such as a pistol).
2. Description of the Prior Art
Weapons, such as pistols, shotguns and rifles, among others, are often used with accessories (such as aiming devices) that assist the user in the use of the weapon. These accessories are removably secured to the weapon by a connecting device. There have been many connecting devices that have been provided in the prior arts.
FIGS. 1 and 2 illustrate one conventional connecting device for a weapon accessory. The conventional connecting device comprises a main body 11 for receiving a weapon accessory 40, which is typically a laser aiming device. The conventional connecting device has a groove 111 on the bottom side of the main body 11 that matches one of a plurality of grooves 31 on the corresponding side of the weapon 30. The main body 11 is secured within the selected groove 31 by screwing square bolts 12 through corresponding grooves 111 and 31 into corresponding washers 13 and nuts 14. The grooves 31 are typically arranged to be perpendicular to the barrel 32 of the gun and are arranged in series along the axis of the barrel 32.
Unfortunately, the conventional connecting devices (including but not limited to that illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2) for weapon accessories suffer from several drawbacks:
(a) The construction of certain conventional connecting devices is complex, so it can be difficult and time-consuming to assemble or disassemble the connecting device, and to secure the connecting device to the weapon. The complex construction also results in increased manufacturing and material costs.
(b) Close manufacturing tolerances may be required. In the connecting device of FIGS. 1 and 2, the connection of the main body 11 and the inner diameter of the selected groove 31 by the square bolt 12 requires precise tolerances. If the inner diameter of the groove 31 varies, or the size of the bolt 12 varies, the connection can be difficult to accomplish. For example, the main body 11 may not be securely attached to the groove 31, or it may be difficult to screw the square bolt 12 into the groove 31.
Thus, there still remains a need for a connecting device for a weapon accessory that overcomes the drawbacks set forth above.